


A Dark Windy Night

by TheEbicEg



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, First time doing this type of stuff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Old Friends, The Clone Wars - Freeform, eg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEbicEg/pseuds/TheEbicEg
Summary: Captain Rex and Ahsoka land on a mysterious planet, they take shelter in a small cave. In the inside it is cold, in the outside it is windy. One must take awake to guard the entrance incase wild hostile animals enter and try to attack, which for reasons captain rex takes charge. As the night goes on and on it gets more colder, it’s either stay awake or sleep, which rex might have to make a decision.
Relationships: Captain Rex/ Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	A Dark Windy Night

Rex was currently guarding the entrance of the cave he and Ahsoka have taken shelter in. He wished they didn’t land on a planet that they had no idea what creatures it held. The cave was the only thing they found that offered a bit of protection against the cold wind outside of it, much of it, rex, didn’t even want to hear. Most of it sounded like howls, he’d often confuse them as animal howls and not the natural ones that came from the wind.

If rex knew what time it was, he would check it frequently, because his almost certain not even a minute has passed since he was standing guard, hell, he wasn’t even standing, just sitting against the walls of the cave with his knees up, almost shielding his face.

Rex would change directions from the entrance of the cave, to a sleeping togruta that he was protecting. Ahsoka Tano was one of Rex’s best friends that he has. It might even be the last one that he’ll ever see again. He mentally cursed, as he regained memories of everyone he lost, of every brother he lost in the war. He would live with guilt for the rest of his life from that day forward.

Ahsoka Tano was probably having a better time than Rex was. She was practically a lot more warmer than he was, given the situation that he was in. Rex had a DC-15 between his knees, he had it locked and loaded incase any wild animals had any funny ideas. He had to keep guard, incase he would end up losing Ahsoka, no, his Ahsoka...she was all rex had left, all he had left to protect and to be with, he wasn’t going to lose her, he wasn’t going to leave her behind, not like he left all his brothers for dead durning Order 66.

He changed direction again and faced the harsh wind, it was getting more windier as time kept going on. To make matters worse he was losing starting to go to sleep, each time he did feel like he was really going to sleep he pulled his head back and opened his eyes wider, but he couldn’t help it, he really couldn’t. 

He suddenly felt a hand touch his left arm which made rex go in full active mode, he was 1 second away from grading his gun before seeing who it was. Ahsoka. “Rex...” He looked at her a little confused as to why he was awake “A-Ahsoka, w-what are you doing awake?” Ahsoka looked at him in the eye, it felt as if she was looking at his soul, “I-it’s you Rex.”. Confused, he looked at her, “What do you, Ahsoka? I’m fine as it is.” He lied, he didn’t want her to see a soldier falling asleep while watching guard.

“You aren’t Rex, I can feel you getting more colder by the second, if you don’t get warmed up soon, you’ll probably be Ice cold on morning.” She meant it, she really did. “B-but, Ahsoka-“ before he could even finished she pulled him up on his feet, dragging him to a small warm spot. “No you aren’t Rex, I care for you and your safety, I always will.” She said it loud and clear, which to his surprise, really did surprise him. “And, I’m not gonna sit by, and watch someone that I grew up close with get destroyed by nature. “Ahsoka, I’m fine, really! I just got a little sleepy-“ She turned around facing him in a instant. “Goddamn it Rex!” She put both her arms behind his head, and press her lips with his. Rex was shocked by the sudden move, he didn’t even have time to react.

Ahsoka quickly pulled back. She couldn’t bare to see probably her only friend suffer while she wasn’t. “If we are going to get past this windy night, we’ll do it together.” She said to him. Ahsoka pushed rex to the ground, she sat down the ground, then laying down in it, she looked at Rex’s eyes, which to her, showed that he was afraid and scared at the same time. 

She laid her hand on his cheek, she gave him a small kiss on his forehead, then, pulling him closer to her, for body warmth. Rex pulled his face away, so he could get a better look at Ahsoka’s face. Rex met Ahsoka’s face, which looked innocent to him enough. He reconnected his lips with hers, before once again seeing her face. “Right...we do this together, as your way.” He said, 

Both managed to get sleep after that, they’ll have to survive together, to pull themselves together. Together, they could survive a dark windy night.

**Author's Note:**

> The Eg is gaming eg. Eg is my power and the eg is the god, raise eg raise.


End file.
